Phytosterols are fats that are present in all plants, including fruits and vegetables. Although structurally similar to cholesterol, the sterols synthesized by animals and plants differ in the nature of their side chain (see FIG. 1) (Allayee et al. 2000, Science 290: 1709-1711).
In animals, cholesterol is the most abundant sterol. In plants, more than 40 sterols have been identified, of which beta-sitosterol, stigmasterol, and campesterol are the most common (Hicks and Moreau 2001, Food Technol 55: 63-67). These phytosterols occur in free form or are esterified to free fatty acids, sugar moieties or phenolic acids (Baker et al. 1999, Food Chem Toxicol 37: 13-22). Studies have demonstrated that beta-sitosterol possesses anti-inflammatory and immune modulating properties. It has been estimated that consumption of 3 g/day of phytosterols could reduce the risk of heart disease by 15% to 40%, depending on age and other dietary factors (Hicks and Moreau 2001). However, the western diet typically contains 100-300 mg of plant sterols (Nguyen 1999, J Nutr 129: 2109-2112).
Enzogenol™ is an example of a water soluble extract of monomeric and oligomeric proanthocyanidins, flavonoids, flavonoid glycosides, esters and natural organic acids prepared from the bark of Pinus radiate by a pure water extraction process (Shand et al. 2003, Phytother Res 17: 490-494). The extract has been shown to have in vitro antioxidant action as measured by inhibition of micelle oxidation, red blood cell hemolysis and a nitro blue tetra zolium enzymatic method (Gieseg and Baird 1998, Free Rad Biol Med 25: S104; Wood et al. 2002, Food Chem 77: 155-161).
Omega 3, 6 and 9 fatty acids, such as found in Cellasate, have a structural role in phospholipids of all cell membranes in the body, influencing membrane viscosity and permeability (Drevon 1992, Nutr Rev 50: 38-45). Eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) are thought to be responsible for beneficial effects, such as prevention and management of coronary heart disease and hypertension (Simopoulos 1999, Am J Clin Nutr 70: 560S-569S).